This Time Around
by Bun-chan
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu return to Cephiro to finally spend time with their loved ones. But what is the strange presence Clef keeps feeling that's making him so uneasy? Cephiro's peace is begining to crumble in more ways than one. **OLD**
1. Chapter One You Never Know

Author's Note: I finished watching the end to Magic Knight Rayearth2 the other day and was completely annoyed with how Lantis and Hikaru finally announced their love to one another then Hikaru is suddenly transported back to Tokyo. --;; I was also bugged how the animators lead me on to think the girls did return at the end of the episode by showing them at Tokyo Tower and a vision of the new Cephiro. _;; So, here is what *I* think should have happened at the end of episode 42 along with some extra plot and stuff. =D I own nothing but a simple hot dog stand next to my lemonade stand. Story, chapter titles, and lyrics come from the song titles and lyrics on the This Time Around US Hanson CD.  
  
-Edited Addition  
  
This Time Around  
  
Chapter One: You Never Know  
  
The sun shone brightly through the cloudless blue sky, smiling upon the residents of Tokyo. Tokyo Tower stood in noisy chatter being filled to the brim with visitors. Three young girls in mismatching summer school uniforms gazed through the clean glass at the top of the Japanese monument. Hikaru Shidou, Fuu Hououjii, and Umi Ryuuzaki.  
  
They had been coming often since last year, always meeting at the very same spot. Always meeting with a smile and a deep longing embedded in their crystal eyes. "I want to go back." Hikaru announced to the girls flanking both her sides. "But this time to see how beautiful it has become."  
  
"Yes." Fuu agreed, her blonde curls shaking in a nod.  
  
"To see how beautiful the people have made it." Umi sighed, pushing her hair off her shoulder letting it fall into a cascading wave.  
  
The glass began to ripple and glimmered in white light. "Is it..." Hikaru gasped shielding her crimson eyes in a similar fashion as Umi and Fuu. The light brightened then faded to a soft glow revealing a lush landscape of a flourishing country.  
  
"Could it be..." Umi lifted her hand away from her face.  
  
"Cephiro...?" Fuu finished placing both her hands on the railing surrounding the massive tower windows.  
  
"It is!" Hikaru proclaimed awing at its beauty. "Just to go...one more time..." She whispered as her hand reached out to the image.  
  
"To see how everyone is..." Fuu outstretched her own hand.  
  
"To see everyone we love..." Umi joined her hand with the others.  
  
All three touched the glass simultaneously causing a brilliant flash of light. "This light!" Hikaru called out as it wrapped around her body. In a mater of seconds the three fifteen year old girls were pulled away from Tokyo Tower.  
  
*~*  
  
Hikaru blinked her eyes from the afternoon sunshine and slowly sat up. Her long braided hair drooped over her shoulder as she rubbed her eyes. "Umi- chan...Fuu-chan...?"  
  
"Hikaru..." Umi replied from her sprawled position on the emerald grass.  
  
"Hikaru-san..." Fuu answered already sitting up and gazing at the land.  
  
"We must be back in Cephiro..." Hikaru observed standing up. The land looked similar to when they had first been summoned, covered in vegetation from lush bushes to fragrant flowers. The fire haired Magic Knight turned to the sky to see the floating mountain resting in the air and the volcano off to the side.  
  
"It certainly seems so." Fuu said thoughtfully, a smile forming on her lips as she gazed at the crystal palace peeking over the top of the trees.  
  
Umi had finally gotten herself off the ground and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh...Fuu..." Umi snickered noticing the smile across the blonde's face. "Someone's itching to see a certain someone..."  
  
"N-n-no Umi-san, I mean, I do want to see-" Fuu stuttered covering her flushed face with both her hands.  
  
Umi laughed and placed a reassuring hand on Fuu's shoulder. "It's okay." Fuu only nodded her head turning a shade darker.  
  
"Let's go find everyone!" Hikaru smiled before turning to the crystal palace in a jog. Umi's high laugh was heard again as she and Fuu followed the energetic teen across the open field and into the towering trees.  
  
*~*  
  
Clef sat silently in his chair, his magical staff gripped lightly in his right hand. His blue eyes stayed closed, a purple brow occasionally wiggled in a sign of tension. "Three beings have entered Cephiro." He thought keeping his eyes closed. "They feel familiar but so different...could they be..." Clef opened his eyes to see Sieara's worried face looking across from him.  
  
"Master Mage Clef..." Sieara whispered, grasping her ornamented hands together. "Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine." Clef smiled reassuringly. "I just felt some new beings enter Cephiro."  
  
"I see..." Sieara replied, her green clad chest relaxed in relief that Clef was all right. "Shall we go greet them?"  
  
"Yes." Clef said with a nod before retiring from his chair. "We will welcome them to Cephiro." The tiny magician started down the long brick red rug with Sieara at his side, her long golden hair bouncing at the slightest step contradicting his short purple hair.  
  
*~*  
  
The warm rays blanketed the dozing raven-haired man who was tucked neatly into the shrubs surrounding the walls of the palace. The air was unruffled by the deep heaving of his chest as sleep continued to drag through his body. Pounding steps and shrills of laughter arose the groggy napper from his dream. Despite his happiness for the new system of the land he loved, his heart dropped in sadness for his real love.  
  
He missed the way she laughed in joyous bursts and the electric hop in her body movements. How her eyes burned like the life in her soul and the fire magic that emitted from her small hands. Her strong will, her courage, everything. It seemed like eons since he had been able to touch her outside his dreams he looked forward to every day.  
  
Although Cephiro had become a free world without the Pillar System, it is still the world where will determines everything. Monsters appeared occasionally giving the Cephiro guards something to do. It seemed that he was allowed to dream less and less these days.  
  
The steps and voices grew louder fully awakening the magic swordsman who sighed in annoyance. Someone or thing always seemed to be waking him. "Come on!" He heard a child like voice call out as he sat up from the bushes unable to go back to sleep.  
  
"We're getting there!" Another called back in utter annoyance wavering in exhaustion.  
  
"Those voices..." Lantis thought blinking the blurred sight out of his pale blue eyes.  
  
Two figures rushed up to meet the smaller one waiting at the entrance. "Still filled with so much energy, Hikaru-san." The other replied sweetly.  
  
"Hikaru." He whispered finally focusing on the three girls from another world. Hikaru stood smiling up at the equally happy Fuu and Umi trying to regain her composure. "Hikaru!" He called louder jumping up from his sitting position and striding out of the bushes.  
  
"Lantis...?" Hikaru choked remembering the deep echo of his voice. "Lantis!" Hikaru cried as the towering swordsman dressed in black pushed through the bushes. Umi and Fuu watched a blur of red run up to the man leaning over with outstretched arms.  
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru called again holding his lean body tight in an embrace. "How are you?" Lantis grunted in reply as he tried to imbed the image of his love and her scent forever in his memory.  
  
"Lantis." Umi and Fuu greeted, happy that their "little sister" was overjoyed.  
  
"Umi; Fuu." Lantis nodded his head in recognition as Hikaru slipped from his grasp and walked with him to the other Magic Knights.  
  
"Cephiro looks beautiful." Fuu praised in a slight bow.  
  
"How is everyone?" Umi asked looking up at the tall man.  
  
Before Lantis could answer, the doors of the palace creaked open revealing Clef and Sierra. "Hikaru, Umi, Fuu!" They both cried in unison, shock sprouting in their eyes and mouths gaping open.  
  
"Clef! Presea!" The three shouted before jumping on both of them with hugs. A worried look shook Sieara's face as Lantis and Clef peered in uneasy silence.  
  
"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu..." Sieara began pulling the girls away from her body. "I- "  
  
"Ferio. Is Ferio with you?" Fuu cut in with hope etched across her face.  
  
"Prince Ferio is not with us at the moment..." Clef replied, his voice matching his perplexed expression. "He's busy attending other matters as we speak."  
  
*~*  
  
The atmosphere felt dead as puffs of haze slowly drifted through the deserted area. It seemed that it had been vacant for a lengthy period of time yet held the presence of a fully functional living being. The air wavered as a coarse laugh rang from the darkness. "The Magic Knights have returned." The darkness echoed in amusement.  
  
"Finally...the curse will be fulfilled by the wish of Lady Debonair..." Lightening cracked from the heavens illuminating the figure hiding in the shadow. A set of glowing red eyes remained after the light had vanished. "Cephiro will fall!"  
  
*~*  
  
Ferio smiled at the high-pitched laugh coming from the girl attached to his arm. He looked down to see her eyes closed in sheer joy; her purple hair and circular yellow hair ornaments catching the light of the Cephirian sun. A white basket hung off the fingertips of the Prince proving that the two had enjoyed a private picnic in the middle of the woods.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Ferio said watching the girl lift her clear gold eyes to his.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me to accompany you." She replied as the two rounded the bend where the palace front doors would be accessible. The two listened to the swish of her shear yellow skirts and the trample of Ferio's cream boots.  
  
"I would have asked no other in Cephiro." Ferio winked causing the girl to smile again as they neared.  
  
"Wait!" Came the rushed voice of Clef as the couple rounded the corner. Ferio's expression changed to wonder thinking what could cause Clef to sound so desperate. "Perhaps Sieara had spoiled his surprise." Ferio thought with a chuckle as whoever Clef was yelling out ran into his field of vision.  
  
"Feri-o..." Fuu's voice dropped as she came face to face with the man she loved and another clinging to his arm. Fuu felt her stomach tatter from convulsions of rage. She had spent so much time, wasted timed, on this man. This man who seemed to have easily forgotten her and moved on.  
  
"Fuu!" Ferio's voice trembled watching a single tear trickle down the blonde's fair cheek. "How much am I worth?" She wondered quietly to herself feeling another pain of anger for having such a ridiculous thought.  
  
"Fuu-chan?" Hikaru questioned quietly walking up behind her.  
  
"Fuu! I..." Ferio trailed off as the tear turned into a steady stream. He slowly began to reach out a gloved hand.  
  
"Ferio? What's going on?" The girl asked letting go of his arm in utter confusion.  
  
"Ferio." Umi greeted harshly in a dull whisper coming along side of Fuu. It was the first time Ferio had ever seen her eyes so cold directed to anyone that wasn't purposely trying to hurt her dear friends. Umi protectively took Fuu's arm and led her away from the devastated Prince and his bewildered companion.  
  
Ferio stood glued to the spot, unable to move. The lilac haired girl tugged on his sleeve repeating her question as his golden eyes watched the Magic Knights stride away from him and into the safety of Sieara's grasp and the crystal palace. Lantis looked at Ferio with a blank expression while Clef's face turned frantic from the sudden turn of events.  
  
*~*  
  
"You walk around like maybe there's been something you've been missing...hallucinations happen in your head...this look you're giving me is not a look for kissing.something I did maybe something I said..." - You Never Know 


	2. Chapter Two If Only

Author's Note: Well.the story has seemed to turn to something I didn't expect. Oh well, more fun for me and more reading for you. =D I should state this right now that this story is based on the romance of the Magic Knights since there wasn't any love scenes at the end of the anime. *curses* So expect a lot of...mush? ^^;;; All normal disclaimers apply.  
  
-Edited addition  
  
Chapter Two: If Only  
  
"Fuu-chan..." Hikaru called softly sitting next to the shocked blonde. Fuu laid curled on top of the large feather bed in a room Sieara had lead them to minutes earlier. Umi sat in a nearby chair, her arms tightly crossed across her chest; her eyes burning an ice blue gazing out the window.  
  
"That bastard." Umi muttered, her brows tightly knit downward contorting her usually model face.  
  
"It's not...his...fault." Fuu murmured, unable to even think his name nor move any part of her body. "It comes across as normal to me."  
  
"Normal?" Umi bellowed snapping her head away from the window. "He loves you Fuu and he threw it all away!"  
  
"Umi-chan...maybe Ferio-" Hikaru began noticing Fuu's body shift into a more compressed ball.  
  
"Ferio lost hope." Umi finished jumping up. She looked cautiously at the trembling figure lying between her and Hikaru. "I'm sorry Fuu...but...I won't lie to myself anymore. And I won't let you lie to yourself either."  
  
A faint nod ruffled the white covers of the bed. "I understand Umi-san." She replied quietly before pushing herself up. She quickly dried her emerald eyes with the back of her hand before placing her black wire rimmed glasses onto her face. "We have returned to Cephiro, and we will be happy."  
  
A light rap came from the white door. Umi swiftly reached over to the handle and opened the door to reveal a stone-faced Ferio standing before her. "Umi, Can I have a-"  
  
"No." Umi replied sharply shutting the door in Ferio's face.  
  
"Umi-chan..." Hikaru said quietly noticing Fuu clutch her skirt. Umi hotly flung her blue hair over her shoulder with a "humph" and sat down in a near by chair. "He should at least have the decency to give Fuu some time; the nerve..." Umi muttered flattening out her skirt.  
  
"Ferio must be very upset to come so soon then." Hikaru offered as Fuu's hand lost some tension.  
  
"Thank you Hikaru-san, but I do need some time." Fuu nodded tucking her left leg behind her right.  
  
Another knock was heard from the door causing Umi to jump up in frustration. The water knight threw open the door and unleashed her dragon self; fists clenched and eyes closed. "GO AWAY! FUU DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
"But I just wanted to say hello." Came a hurt voice causing Umi's eyes to immediately open. Ascot stood uncomfortably out in the hall rubbing his right arm. His half-hidden face expressed sheer confusion combined with tinted cheeks.  
  
*~*  
  
Ferio walked silently down the hall only stopping for a moment to direct Ascot to the Magic Knights' room. Umi's screeching still rang inside his head. Not only were his ears bleeding but also his heart felt like it had been wrenched again. "I don't want a repeat of this feeling." Ferio cried clutching his chest.  
  
It had taken the green haired prince a great deal of time to even slightly subdue his longing for the wind knight. It wasn't until Lantis had come to visit him that Ferio finally came to grip reality.  
  
"Fuu is gone." Ferio remembered Lantis saying. "But so is Hikaru and Umi." "Must you remind me?" Ferio choked feeling Lantis's hand firmly grip his shoulder.  
  
"You are not the only one who has lost a love one." The magic swordsman whispered sending chills down Ferio's spine.  
  
"I know Lantis but-" Ferio protested looking up at the older man. "I already died the first time she left, I-"  
  
"There will come a time when you will have to leave this room." Lantis said sharply cutting off the hysteric prince. "Then you will have to chose- will you become weak and hide behind red eyes? Or will live on knowing your loved one is still out there?"  
  
Lantis promptly left leaving Ferio to sulk in his own thoughts. It was then that Ferio decided that he would get on with his life- it would be what Fuu wanted. "But if I would have known I would see her again." Ferio slammed his gloved fist against the wall.  
  
"Not only have I hurt Fuu, but Otamri..." He cursed gripping the wall. Right after Fuu had been rushed inside, Ferio had snapped at Otamri to leave after her many protests of confusion. After seeing Otamri's face fall, "Like Fuu..." he thought, Ferio promptly apologized and ran into the palace leaving the lilac haired girl to be consoled by Clef and Lantis.  
  
"I am a complete idiot." Ferio sighed now leaning against the white wall. "Sister, I should have stayed dedicated." His golden eyes blinked back tears picturing Emeraude's devotion to her love.  
  
*~*  
  
Otamri sighed rubbing the fabric of her skirt. Moments ago Clef had explained the situation subduing her confusion but causing more pain. The master mage couldn't allow himself to look her in the eye- after all, Otamri was his student.  
  
Lantis cast an occasional glance of sympathy. Sometimes at the shocked girl, but usually at Clef. As hard as the purple haired mage tried to cover his upset composure, Lantis knew his true feelings.  
  
Knowing that Lantis could look past his hard exterior and the fact that another student had become hurt troubled Clef to the brink of insanity. Otamri politely excused herself and walked through the palace doors headed for her room. Both men watched the teenage girl travel down the hall and disappear around the corner.  
  
"I worry sometimes, Lantis..." Clef murmured turning away from the empty doors.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lantis questioned watching the little man shift his weight under the folds of his ornamented robe.  
  
"I worry I may be getting too old to protect the ones I'm fond of." Clef replied meeting Lantis's blue-eyed stare.  
  
"Clef..." The master mage shook his head silencing the taller man.  
  
"I will go talk to Sieara and see how the knights are doing." Clef informed turning for the door. "Perhaps you should see how Ferio is coping."  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh! Ascot!" Umi cried grabbing the summoner by the arm. "Of course you can say hello!" Umi quickly regained a cheery disposition leading her confused friend into Fuu's appointed room.  
  
"Hi Ascot!" Hikaru greeted with a joyful smile as Ascot's redness subdued.  
  
"Hello Ascot-san." Fuu said with as much polite and friendliness as possible.  
  
"It's good to see you Ascot." Umi smiled gesturing for him to sit down beside her.  
  
"Hello." Ascot smiled weakly, still not recovered from Umi's rage. He slowly seated himself reddening a bit more from being so close to Umi. Being parted from her so long caused his nerves to jump when they inhabited the same room. "I heard you three had returned so I thought I'd come greet you."  
  
"That's very nice of you Ascot-san." Fuu murmured her polite remark on instinct- obvious that she still dwelled over her heartbreak.  
  
"Ascot!" Umi scolded causing the summoner to flinch and slouch in his chair. "You never have to think of weither you should visit us or not! You're always welcomed!"  
  
Ascot breathed in a sigh of relief and straitened up a bit as Hikaru's voice piped in an agree. "You're our friend, Ascot. We always like to see our friends."  
  
"Speaking of friends, where is Caldina and Lafarga?" Umi asked leaning next to Ascot who blushed from the closeness of their faces.  
  
"Caldina and Lafarga have decided to be together." Ascot informed watching Umi pull back a bit. "They went to Chizeta to see Caldina's family."  
  
"Oh! So Caldina and Lafarga are getting married!" Hikaru exclaimed jumping up with a smile. "It's great that they're together! I hope they come back soon so I can congratulate them."  
  
"'Married'? What's 'married'?" Ascot asked pushing his large brown bangs away from his eyes, accidentally knocking his over-sized green hat out of position.  
  
"Marriage- you know, the eternal union of two people." Umi answered slowly looking at Ascot in disbelief.  
  
"I've never heard of 'marriage'." Ascot replied changing the disbelief to shock while nervously repositioning his hat. "But it sounds nice." He said quickly trying to change Hikaru and Umi's expression; focusing more on Umi than Hikaru. He didn't like to see her any other way but happy.  
  
"It does." Fuu agreed quietly with a slight nod of her head. All three turned to watch the green uniformed Magic Knight look blindly at the floor.  
  
"Are you okay, Fuu?" Ascot asked watching the blonde toy with her green pleated skirt.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Fuu isn't feeling very well at the moment." Umi said hastily cutting off Fuu's reply. She didn't believe Fuu need any more discussion on the topic Ascot was about to bring up- nor did she want to hear any of it. "Perhaps it's best if you go and let Fuu get some rest."  
  
"Of course." Ascot agreed holding his stomach as if he had physically been kicked. He uttered his good-byes with his head lowered as he walked out of the room.  
  
"I am a burden." Ascot thought bitterly after he heard the click of the shutting door.  
  
*~*  
  
"Nova..." whispered a voice from the swirling mist. Inside the mist stood Hikaru dressed in her summer school uniform looking dazed.  
  
"Who's there?" Hikaru demanded turning in a circle, her loose hair flapping in the air from her swift movements. Her red eyes squinted trying to see past the white thickness but all she could see beyond was black.  
  
"Nova..."  
  
"Nova is a part of me, so what do you want?" The red magic knight continued to search for the origin of the voice as the mist began to thicken around her. Hikaru batted at the mist in vain trying to clear an area for her to see.  
  
"Nova..." The voice called again as the mist began to engulf the small red head.  
  
"What do you want!" Hikaru yelled waving her arms franticly. The swish of her arms seemed to not have moved the white air at all.  
  
"Awaken! Nova...awaken!" the voice roared causing Hikaru to bolt up right in her room on the other side of the hall from Umi and Fuu. Hikaru shivered rubbing her arms. She felt cold- from the dream or the night air, she couldn't tell which. All she could remember was the rumbling of the voice calling her heart and the flash of power hungry eyes right before she had awoken.  
  
"Nova; why were they calling for Nova?" Hikaru breathed trying to collect her thoughts as she tightened the bed sheets around her.  
  
"Because they want me, Hikaru." A voice replied.  
  
"Nova?" Hikaru jumped up from the bed, her blood shot eyes darting around the night room.  
  
"Don't let them take me Hikaru!" Nova's voice cried.  
  
"Nova!" Hikaru cried in response twisting herself in the bed sheets.  
  
"Don't let them take me Hikaru!" Nova's voice echoed.  
  
*~*  
  
"I sit here, waiting, wondering, hoping, that I'll make this right...'cause all I think about is your hands...your face, and all these lonely nights..." - If Only 


	3. Chapter Three This Time Around

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get out this next chapter. I've been swamped with school activities and such. Plus, I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. ^^;; All kinds of reviews are accepted so don't hesitate to send bad ones! Oh and, I own nothing! Whee!  
  
Chapter Three: This Time Around  
  
Hikaru sat nervously next to Lantis trying to enjoy the afternoon sunshine with him. It wasn't that it was her first time being alone with Lantis with their feelings exposed (despite her tentative grip around his arm) or the fact that he was staring at her wondering why she seemed so rigid. "No." Hikaru thought shaking her head confusing the magic sword man even further.  
  
"It must be..." Hikaru slowly raised her trance gaze. "Nova."  
  
"What about Nova?" Lantis asked causing Hikaru to snap her head in attention, her face brightening to match her hair. Hikaru uttered a forced laugh, Lantis' face stayed indifferent.  
  
"Nothing really." Hikaru replied after minutes of Lantis staring at her, obviously wanting more than a giggle. "I just had a dream last night and Nova was in it."  
  
"What kind of dream?" Lantis asked breaking all hope of Hikaru trying to assure her health.  
  
"Well..." She began slowly knowing she couldn't evade his question unlike Umi and Fuu's. "Someone was trying to take Nova away from me. Nova was pleading for me to protector her."  
  
Lantis sat quietly leading Hikaru to wonder if she should go into full detail. Right when the red knight was about to lengthen her story, Lantis abruptly stood up. "I think Mage Clef should hear of your dream."  
  
"Okay." Hikaru agreed but not convinced that her dream was that important. She stood up filling their height gap slightly and walked back into the castle, her hand clasped lightly in his.  
  
*~*  
  
Otamri leaned against the wall, her eyes closed and flowered hair brushing the white paint. She had been waiting outside of Ferio's room for what seemed hours. After listening the story of her beloved provided by Clef, she had spent the rest of that day in her room thinking things over.  
  
At first she had just stood numbly next to the door, her hand resting on the door knob- unable to think of anything. It had been moments later that she had finally broken down and sobbed huddled on the floor in a tight ball. She was sure Ferio would chose this Fuu over her; after all, Fuu was a legendary Magic Knight.  
  
Later, when Otamri's head began to clear, she reasoned that Ferio understood that he couldn't be with Fuu forever. "That is why he fell in love with me." Otamri whispered looking at Ferio's bedroom door.  
  
At that moment, the door clicked signaling the Prince was about to leave his room. Otamri sucked in as much air as she could and heaved a heavy breath as Ferio stood before her. "What are you doing here Otamri?"  
  
"I came to see you." Otamri replied, barely above a whisper. "Master Mage Clef told me what happened...and I..."  
  
The look Ferio was giving her froze her in place. The green haired prince looked as if he had crawled out of an untimely grave. Otamri inwardly shuddered from his appearance and hoped it wasn't the result of her. "I wanted to know..." She tried to continue as Ferio closed the gap between his second love.  
  
"...how I feel." He finished watching her round face nod. "This isn't easy Otamri..." He sighed reaching out to grasp her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure Fuu would understand-"  
  
"It's not Fuu that I'm worried about." Ferio cut off watching Otamri's blank look.  
  
"But Ferio, if we stay together she's going to be-" Ferio waved his hand silencing the lilac haired sorceress again.  
  
"I love Fuu." He blurted turning away from the shocked girl. "I have always loved Fuu. I should have realized I could never get over her..."  
  
"But Ferio, she-"  
  
"And it isn't right to pretend to love you." Ferio finished feeling Otamri grasp his clothed arm. "It isn't fair to you." He whispered looking into opposite watering eyes.  
  
Taking Otamri's silence as an understanding to the predicament, Ferio turned and started down the hall. "But Ferio!" Otamri cried taking a step forward. "Fuu can't stay forever! I will be here forever!"  
  
Ferio turned to face the pleading girl once more. "Fuu lives on here." He replied touching his chest. The prince walked down the rest of the hall and out of sight of the sobbing sorceress.  
  
*~*  
  
Fuu and Umi stood beside Clef and Sieara chatting lightly. Clef had called the two girls in and they were now waiting for the final Magic Knight to join them. "Where could she be?" Umi huffed rapping the tip of her foot on the floor. Upon request- Hikaru and Lantis emerged through the large double doors.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hikaru called, surprised at their presence in the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Clef-san asked to see us." Fuu answered as Hikaru bounded up to the duo.  
  
"And we've been waiting for you." Umi replied a little annoyed as Lantis came behind Hikaru. Umi gave a reassuring wink to Hikaru's guilty face before Clef gave a small cough for attention.  
  
"I have called you three Magic Knights for a special reason." Clef began shifting his gaze to the anticipating girls. "I haven't been truthful to you since you came here and I apologize for the deception. However, it was in my best intension due to recent events."  
  
Fuu bowed her head slightly feeling the guilt of causing Clef to worry. "It isn't anyone's fault." Clef announced quietly gazing at Fuu's slumped figure. "The truth is-"  
  
"I think I should tell them Clef." Sieara cut in resting her hand on the small mage's arm.  
  
"What's wrong Presea?" Hikaru asked, immediately worried for the Master Swordsman's health.  
  
"It isn't anything like that dear Hikaru." Sieara smiled sadly.  
  
"We if you're not dying that it can't be anything too bad." Umi chuckled in relief. "For a second, Presea, I thought you were going to say you're dying."  
  
Clef, Sieara, and Lantis looked at the Water Knight making her nervous. "But...if Presea said it wasn't a health issue..."  
  
"Presea is dead, Umi." Sieara informed clasping her nervous hands together. "I am her sister, Sieara."  
  
*~*  
  
Hikaru lay wide-awake in her spacious bed. Her lack of sleep could have been due to the startling news of Sieara's identity. Or perhaps she was afraid to dream of Nova being ripped away from her. Hikaru rested her right hand over her chest.  
  
"I wont lose you Nova." Hikaru whispered, hoping to reassure her other half and herself. "I guess I should go talk to Clef about what's happening. "The short Knight rustled her sheets in attempt to climb out of her bed safely.  
  
"The news of Presea...I had forgotten to talk with Clef." Hikaru yawned smoothing out her white night gown. She moved quietly down the hallways to insure the residents of the castle would stay asleep.  
  
Turning the corner to the grand double doors, Hikaru noticed light seeping underneath the doors. "Good, he's awake." She sighed and reached for the handle.  
  
Just as Hikaru's tiny hand grasped the door handle, Umi came running out through the other door. "Umi-chan?" Hikaru gasped jumping away from the speeding wave of blue.  
  
Umi hesitated looking directly at Hikaru before turning back to her original task and vanished around the corner. "Umi-chan!" Hikaru yelled after her as Clef walked up beside her.  
  
*~*  
  
Umi nervously played with her hair as she stood outside the double doors where Clef was inside, most likely worrying about her and the other's health. She felt the need to be comforted, especially from Clef. The nerve- wracked girl slowly reached for the door when it suddenly swooshed open.  
  
Clef stood in the doorway, his body outlined from the light inside the room. "I sensed you standing out here Umi, come on in." He gestured backing away from the door.  
  
Umi entered the room, her eyes darting from the interior to the Master Mage's childlike face. "Do you need another sleeping potion?" He smiled conjuring a chair; similar the one he had created for Umi last time she had come to see him.  
  
"No, it's not that..." Umi answered with a small smile and slid into the chair.  
  
"Do you need to talk about Sieara?" Clef asked, standing before the unusually timed Magic Knight.  
  
"No...it's..." Clef took a step closer to Umi in worry breaking all of Umi's nerves.  
  
"Iloveyou!" She cried glancing up at Clef.  
  
Clef took a step back in startle; his whole body froze. He had never been in such a predicament before and certainly didn't want to be the cause of this young girl's pain. Umi's facial expression began to tighten waiting for the Mage to say something. "Anything!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Umi...I..." He started clutching his staff. "It's that...I do love you too...you're very special to me...all of the Magic Knights are special to me..."  
  
Umi felt tears begin to well up in her glass blue eyes. Her head began to drop as Clef continued to explain his feelings. "Please Umi...I don't want to hurt you...you're very dear to me...and I-"  
  
"Is there someone else?" Umi asked on instinct. Her voice lacked life and her eyes seemed to have glazed over.  
  
Clef hesitated in answering her and was stuck between patting her shoulder and leaving her be. "I wont lie to you Umi...I have found someone to love as an equal..."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore!" Umi cried jumping up from her seat. "I'm sorry I have burdened you." Umi hastily bowed before rushing for the door.  
  
"Umi! Wait!" Clef called after her as she bounded out the door.  
  
By the time Clef had reached the door, tripping several times on his long robes in attempt to catch up to the quick Magic Knight, Umi had disappeared from view. "Umi-chan!" A young female voice called, which clef recognized quickly that it belonged to Hikaru. Clef walked up beside Hikaru as the smallest Magic Knight cried franticly for her heart broken friend.  
  
"I heard them say that dreams should stay in your head...well I feel ashamed of the things that I've said...put on these chains and you can live a tree life...we'll I'd rather bleed just to know why I died..." - This Time Around 


	4. Chapter Four Runaway Run

Author's Notes: Alright...so it took me a while to get out chapter four. ^^; Thanks for the encouraging reviews and I'll try to get the chapters out faster since I'll have some extra time now that the school musical is over and a nice two week break. ^^ Keeping reading and reviewing. =D On another note...I'm going to be correcting the first three chapters and they may possibly be added onto.  
  
Chapter Four: Runaway Run  
  
Sieara gazed out the window watching Hikaru and Fuu being entertained by one of Ascot's friends. "It's my fault..." She said softly recalling how Umi had shut herself in her room. The water knight wouldn't even let her two best friends see her.  
  
Clef had been mopping around lately, all though he refused to admit any outward uneasiness. It was clear why he was upset- four of the people he loved were unhappy. It wasn't the three that weren't a direct effect form him, but the final person who's heart had just been broken.  
  
The Master Swordsman's sister felt guilty for putting herself in the position of upsetting Clef more but couldn't help it. "Presea loved these girls..." She whispered touching the figures of Hikaru and Fuu on the glossy window. "And all I have done is caused them pain..."  
  
A salty tear dripped down Sieara's pale cheek. "Is there something wrong Sieara?" Clef stood cautiously next to the woman, his staff erect as always. Sieara had failed, upsetting the Mage again.  
  
"It's nothing Clef..." Sieara answered quietly clasping her hands together.  
  
"If you're worried about their feelings..." Clef said slowly touching Sieara's hand tentively, catching her off guard. "They accept you. They always have."  
  
"They accepted Presea." Sieara corrected moving her hands away from Clef's grasp. "I'm unworthy of their kindness for deceiving them...and you."  
  
Clef took a small step backwards in surprise as the twin continued to talk. "I didn't mean to upset you again Clef...but sometimes I need to be selfish and indulge in myself a tiny bit."  
  
"You never need to worry about others feelings at the expense of your own." Clef consoled reaching for her hands again. "I don't want yourself concealed in pain because of me."  
  
"I don't want you concealed in pain because of me either." Sieara replied returning the squeeze on her hands.  
  
*~*  
  
Ascot stood nervously outside Umi's room. He was uncertain to whether she would actually want to talk to him, especially since she ignored Hikaru and Fuu earlier that day. The Summoner knew full well of Umi's true feelings and knew he wasn't as close to her heart as a selective few were. Then again, he couldn't say he cared about her if he didn't try.  
  
His large jeweled hand tapped lightly against the door- half hoping the distraught girl wouldn't hear so he wouldn't be put in the predicament of seeing her tear stained face. Ascot would murder anyone who hurt his precious Umi and wished not to think such ill will of Mage Clef. After all, Clef had given he and his friends a place to stay without judgment for his past actions and the reputation of his monster friends.  
  
Clef has risked his life for the sake of their country and the lives of everyone inhabiting it back at the crisis of Debonair...Ascot's emotions jumbled in confusion. The creek of the door abruptly stopped Ascot's bickering thoughts as one blood-shot eye peered through the crack. "Ah...Umi..." Ascot hesitated noticing how flushed her cheeks were, a sign of her heavy crying.  
  
"I know you don't want company at the moment but I..." He began diverting his eyes away from the door. "I wanted to check up on you." Silence lingered through the hall spreading a nervous twitch from Ascot's arm to his leg.  
  
Just as the Summoner turned to leave the knight in mourning, Umi's hoarse voice broke through the air. "Ascot...after everything..." Umi flung open the door and raced to the startled boy.  
  
Umi quickly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "I'm sorry Ascot." Stunned by the sudden actions, he slowly returned the hug and stood quite still becoming Umi's pillar of support while she drained herself of tears.  
  
*~*  
  
Otamri struggled through the rocky terrain, half drained from anguish of recent problems and half from her journey to nowhere. She held herself protectively from fatigue, occasionally wiping her brow of sweat and brushing her drenched hair from her piercing eyes. Although she felt her situation was hopeless, something kept her going. A force, a gut feeling, a sense of security telling her that at the end of her trip a miracle will be performed and Ferio will be hers again.  
  
She felt guilty for such feelings but Otamri was certain she would either have this man or perish- she couldn't continue without his love. As the journey continued, Otamri began to wonder what had summoned the Magic Knights back to Cephiro. The Pillar system had long gone expired and nobody had the power of summoning except for the Pillar.  
  
"Who ever it is..." Otamri grimaced as she tripped over a rock. "I will have their head for causing such pain on this country."  
  
"Yes, child..." A voice agreed wrapping itself around the tired girl.  
  
"Who's there?" She demanded bolting upright.  
  
"I know who summoned the Magic Knights..." The wind responded breezing through Otamri's locks of purple hair.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Come to me..." Answered the wind pushing past Otamri and across vegetation sprouting a path of blown leaves. "And I will help you achieve what you desire."  
  
Otamri hesitated as the leaves began to move more urgently to the north, to a reign enveloped in shadow. "Come..." The wind urged propelling the sorceress forward.  
  
*~*  
  
Clef stood quietly, his eyes fixed above him in a daze. The Mage hadn't the slightest idea of what to do and how to handle the problems set before him. He was an intelligent man and well "educated" in tactics, reality, and common sense. However, his logical mind couldn't comprehend the feelings, the problems without a right or wrong. At the moment he would give anything for a right to his problems.  
  
Hikaru entered slowly into the room. Her conversation was dire but she didn't want to disturb Clef while he was in thought. She certainly didn't want to disturb him with another problem but Lantis had insisted.  
  
"Perhaps he is right." She reasoned with herself earlier in her room. She had been delaying her talk with Clef since the commotion with Umi. Her dreams of Nova had become frequent and urgent pressing Hikaru to the conclusion that she had to confront Clef despite her anxiety.  
  
"Clef...?" Hikaru questioned cautiously as the Mage's blue eyes blinked returning him to the awareness of his physical state. Hikaru proceeded towards him as Clef turned to face her.  
  
"What is it, Hikaru?" Clef asked hoping it was a problem he could solve.  
  
"It's about Nova. Lantis told me to come talk to you about her."  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
The fire haired girl took a small breath before she continued. "I've been having dreams about her. And in every dream, she's taken away from me."  
  
"How long have you been having these dreams?" Clef asked in shock. "This is most serious. Especially since Nova is a part of you."  
  
"Um..." Hikaru mumbled feeling rather embarrassed for not mentioning Nova sooner. "A couple of days or so..." Clef's brows knitted in obvious worry halting Hikaru to continue.  
  
"Anything else? What happened in the dream?" Clef started looking up at the Knight.  
  
"Lot's of fog, heavy fog, and she's always calling for me to save her." Hikaru replied recalling her dream, then watching Clef contemplate of the new information.  
  
"Something...is wrong in Cephiro." He concluded after moments of thought. "Everyone must be addressed about this issue."  
  
*~*  
  
The air was unsettling silent as Otamri traveled into a small clearing. Everything seemed to be hidden in its own shadow, hardly any light penetrated through the thick darken clouds above. Once she reached the middle of the clearing, the guiding wind stopped.  
  
"You've come." The voice boomed startling Otamri into a nervous jump. Her pulse began to quicken as a set of glowing eyes shined through the darkness like embers. "Don't be afraid child." It soothed watching the girl shake from nerves.  
  
"Who...who are you...?" Otamri asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"I am the one who can help you gain revenge from your injustice." The voice answered, the eyes glowing a bit more. "I am the one who will replenish your strength and empower your magic to complete your mission."  
  
"My mission?"  
  
"You wanted to give those who summoned the Magic Knights what they deserved, do you not?"  
  
"Yes...I do...but-"  
  
"I can tell you who those individuals are. I can guide you to success." The voice continued growing stronger in sound with every word. "I can help you restore what you once had..." It whispered as a ghostly form of Ferio melted into the air then quickly vanished with the wind as Otamri tried to embrace it.  
  
"Do you want this, child?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, her eyes shining in determination.  
  
"The step forward and receive my power!" The eyes flashed smothering Otamri with a blinding red light once she had stepped towards the voice.  
  
Otamri felt as if her limbs were being ripped from her body, her cries echoed through the dead valley. The voice laughed as Otamri's body rested in the middle of the clearing. Black velvet stretched the length of her body, decorated with shining opals varying in sizes. The jewels glowed, a sign that the power had been received.  
  
The seemingly dead sorceress began to stir and slowly picked herself up from the ground. Her gentle nature had been stripped from her body, replaced with selfish greed and overwhelming power. "Yes child...that is the feeling of power." Otamri's lips curved into a smile matching the tone of the voice rushing through the area as a ripple of purple energy escaped through her fingers.  
  
"When you weep you can know that it's alright...as you sleep I'll just follow your door light...we can talk just as long as you hold on tight...just one breath is a million sighs..." - Runaway Run 


	5. Chapter Five Save Me

Author's Notes: Before I start spilling- I'd like to thank zipp and Yume- damo-shirinai for their constant reviews. ^^ I've never had constant reviewers except for my friends and that's because I pester them to read my dribble. XD Thanks so much you two!  
  
Moving on- some of you think this is a FerioxFuu story. Let me burst your bubble and say it isn't. They might not even end up together in the end- who knows? I'm leaving all my options open. The only definite couples in this story are Hikaru and Lantis, Caldina and Lafarga, and Clef and Sieara. ^^ I've been neglecting Mokona and Primera a bit...you might see them later on though...maybe... =D On another note, sorry for the long wait! ^^;;  
  
Chapter Five: Save Me  
  
The meeting hadn't lasted long. It was clear what had to be done despite the protests of several individuals partaking in the discussion. After a brief negotiation between the leading parties, minus Umi and Ascot who were currently in the Water Knight's chambers, the vote had become unanimous. The Legendary Mashin would be awakened again.  
  
"The Mashin were laid to rest after the battle with Debonair." Clef informed after Hikaru and Fuu had won the discussion. "They sleep peacefully in their shrines; it will take an act of heart and will to awaken them once more."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard." Hikaru smiled a bit relieved. "We've proven ourselves once, we can do it again."  
  
Clef frowned slightly at Hikaru's ignorance, but was thankful that she had retained some of her childish personality. "You will be tested. Each of you; even you, Hikaru, the last Pillar of Cephiro." He clarified with a connecting stare.  
  
"But shouldn't the Mashin recognize Hikaru as the last Pillar? Doesn't that prove her power?" Ferio asked looking away from the now damped Fire Knight.  
  
"There is a point I had yet to bring up." Clef replied not breaking his gaze at Hikaru. "Hikaru has become infected by her shadow again."  
  
"Nova has returned?" Sieara cried covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "But how?"  
  
The small mage closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I believe the evil force I've been feeling has something to do with it. In any case, if Hikaru retains Nova, Rayearth may deem her unable to done him."  
  
Hikaru's body tensed in disbelief, Fuu following suit. "Yes, it's that serious." Clef answered before Hikaru could even ask.  
  
The Red Knight's face quickly turned from stricken to determine with a blink of an eye while everyone else looked on. "We will over come our tests and we will awaken our Mashin." Hikaru sprang up from her chair startling the people in the room.  
  
"Yes." Fuu agreed standing beside her companion. "We've proven ourselves time and time again. We will not lose. For our sake, the people we love, and the sake of this country."  
  
*~*  
  
The meeting was adjourned shortly after the speech because nobody else could think of what to say, let alone utter a single word. Hikaru and Fuu proceeded to Umi's room to tell her of their new mission, Ferio retreated to his own living area. Lantis made his way to the garden to clear his mind and Sieara accompanied Clef while he paced in the throne room.  
  
"They don't understand...those girls..." Clef sighed as he lifted his robes to turn. "The hardships they will face..." He continued his pace after completing his readjustment.  
  
"You know as well as I do, Clef." Sieara stated watching wisps of lilac hair flutter from rapid movement. "The girls must find and awaken the Mashin."  
  
"Yes, I know." Clef sighed and stopped in the middle of his tracks. "Only the Mashin know everything that is going on in Cephiro. Their knowledge is greatly needed at this time; perhaps even their powers." Clef slightly turned his head bringing Sieara into view. "I can't even begin to fathom what this presence is, let alone what caused it-"  
  
"And it bothers you." Sieara finished watching the tired man nod in agreement, his age finally starting to show. "We aren't meant to know everything, or understand even some of it."  
  
"I know." Clef replied walking up to Sieara. "But all the same, it bothers me." Sieara sighed embracing the worried mage and began stroking his hair.  
  
*~*  
  
"Fuu." Ferio uttered quietly behind the Green Knight. Her body tensed slightly from the sound of his voice freezing her in her place. "Please, Fuu, can we talk?" He asked clasping her arm with a gloved hand. "Please...?"  
  
"What do you want to talk about." Fuu replied stiffly keeping her back to his face.  
  
"Fuu...just for a moment...you know what I need to say..." Ferio pleaded maneuvering closer.  
  
Fuu's head quickly snapped, her jade eyes burning into his face and her golden hair blowing like a storm from the quick movement of her head. "I know what you need to say, and I rather not hear it."  
  
"I think you do." Ferio's golden eyes hardened to equal his love's.  
  
"You love me, but you went with another. You didn't know if I was returning, but the minute you saw me, you wanted me instead of Otamri." Two delicate eyebrows curved deeper into a heated glare. "Have I missed anything?"  
  
"No." Ferio answered relaxing his own glare. "Just that I love you. No matter if you hate me or if you murder me; even if you tease me with other men or just tease me in general, I love you."  
  
For a brief moment, one of Fuu's blonde eyebrows quivered. Sincerity could always break her and Ferio was aware. Whether he was using it to his advantage or not, she wasn't sure. After a moment of silence, Ferio finally finished their conversation. "I'm not asking you to believe me, because you already know. You know where to find me."  
  
Ferio gave a light hearted smile with a small wink then turned and proceeded down the hall, the opposite direction Fuu had been going until he had stopped her. She lingered at her spot, watching him walk down the hall, then turned to leave; her eyes a pale green.  
  
*~* The air crackled with yellow energy leaving an empty soul in its place. Otamri smoothed back a loose strand of hair from her face and into the rest of the mass piled on her head. Her eyes flashed quickly as a vengeful smile spread across her lips. With her new power, Otamri stepped boldly into the palace to set her plan into action.  
  
It wasn't long until she found what she was looking for. The green haired prince paced down the length of one of the side halls, his faced had returned to his normal tormented state that had settled when Fuu had arrived. Otamri smiled lightly as she watched him quietly from the entrance of the hall. This was one of the qualities that had caused her to fall in love with this man months ago.  
  
Ferio glanced at Otamri who quickly regained her sophisticated cold composure as he stopped his pace. Otamri strode slowly over to him, her new velvet cape that attached to her hands grazing the polished floor behind her. "Otamri.you've changed." Ferio observed noticing a brilliance in her golden eyes; whether it is good or evil, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Yes, I have." Otamri nodded in response noticing Ferio's shocked expression as he noticed her new apparel. "After our talk, I took a walk to think things through." "I see." Ferio replied watching her gaze slide to the floor.  
  
"I've decided you were right." Otamri said looking up from the polished marble. "It was juvenal and selfish of me to have said what I did."  
  
Ferio's right brow curved in skeptic, he wasn't familiar with this side of someone he thought he knew completely. "And your new appearance?"  
  
"Reinvention. I want to change my attitude, there for, change myself." She replied with a sincere smile.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you." He smiled, though not convinced. The reinvented Otamri was beginning to make him nervous "I have to be going, I need to speak to Clef." He announced suddenly turning towards Clef's chambers and gave a small wave. "See you."  
  
"Perhaps this shall be harder than I though..." Otamri thought as her dulled yellow eyes watched Ferio's figure move farther away from her in a rather quick pace. "But the challenge would provide some interest." Her lilac eyebrows curved inward contorting her delicate face as Ferio continued down the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
It was pitch black, like it always was. It always started this way. However, a pair of glowing red eyes never followed. "Hikaru." Whispered a hollow voice as Hikaru's gaze darted around her surroundings and not the glowing eyes she had been transfixed on moments before. "Hikaru."  
  
"Nova! Is that you?" She asked glancing around once more before returning to the beckoning eyes. "Yes, it must be you. What is it Nova?"  
  
"Hikaru." The voice echoed luring the Red Knight closer to the now flashing eyes. As the petite red head drew closer, a body started to materialize around the eyes. Hikaru quickly realized Nova's figure as long hair floated around her heart's face, framing it in a swirl of pale pink.  
  
"Nova! What is going on?" Hikaru asked now standing face to face to her reflection.  
  
"A rather serious matter." Nova answered as one of her eyes began to twitch losing it's glowing luster.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hikaru cried watching the glow in Nova's eyes flicker.  
  
"I'm...having problems...Hikaru..." Nova croaked as her eyes swirled from her normal red to a blinding flash, then settling back to normal.  
  
"What sort of problems?"  
  
"I'm having problems keeping myself...under...control..." The mirror replied as her eyes began to twitch again. "I don't have much...time...Hikaru."  
  
"What do you need to me to do?"  
  
"You...you need to know...that there is an evil...power...much like mother...Debon...air..." Nova chocked trying to finish her sentence before her whole body started to go into convulsions.  
  
"Nova!" Hikaru cried dropping down to cradle her heart as it withered in pain. "Do you know what this power is?"  
  
Nova's headed slowly nodded as her body jumped from time to time trying to keep her normal self as long as she could. "Hika...ru..."  
  
"Yes? Nova?"  
  
"I'm sor...or...ry..." She stuttered before her eyes glowed a flashing red causing Hikaru to shield her eyes.  
  
"Sorry for what, Nova?" Hikaru shouted while her eyes were still covered. Once the light died down, Hikaru unsheathed her eyes to see Nova standing before her, looking down with a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Sorry that I will have to kill you, Hikaru." Nova replied, her voice no longer crackling and her eyes glowing a consistent red.  
  
Hikaru quickly jumped up and backed a few paces away from her other self. "Nova...you've..." Her expression quickly turned from worry to anger. "Whoever has Nova, let her go! Let her live happily!"  
  
Nova's grin twisted contorting her wild face. "Oh, I am happy, Hikaru." She cackled as air began to swirl around her body, her hair flowing upward like a blazing fire. "I'm very happy."  
  
"I never thought I'd be speaking these words...heaven thought I'd find a way...another day alone is more than I can take..." - Save Me 


End file.
